The Traveling Baboon Show
The Traveling Baboon Show is the twenty-ninth episode of The Lion Guard, and the third episode of Season 2. Press Synopsis The Lion Guard must work together to chase away a baboon comedy troupe that has been distracting the other animals with their antics and stealing their food. Summary The Lion Guard are enjoying a quiet day on patrol, when a sable antelope starts to gather animals before rushing off with them. Curious, they stop Ma Tembo who also follows them, but she does not tell them where she is heading, and just that she can't stop. Kion asks Ono to take a look, and confirms that no one is chasing them, but there are more animals running in the same direction. The Lion Guard decide to see what they are running to. They arrive at a sausage tree, where the animals have gathered underneath. Bunga suggests that they're awaiting the falling of the fruit, when one drops on his head. Beshte then speaks with Mbeya to find out more, who was told that the animals had to see the baboons there. Kion asks Ono to investigate, and the egret flies into the tree to take a peek. A baboon leaps past him, and onto Fuli's back. He is joined by another baboon who performs a handstand on the first, and the pair soon start to perform some acrobatics for the animals, enchanting all but Ono and Fuli. Suddenly, a third baboon appears, introducing the latter two as Mwevi and Mwizi. He then introduces himself as Uroho, and his group as The Traveling Baboon Show. He jokes with the animals, and finally shows a magic trick to Ma Tembo which amazes them. Uroho then explains how they are The Traveling Baboon Show whilst performing several more magic tricks, many including Ono as a prop. At the end of the performance, the baboons thank the animals for coming. Bunga is left yearning to be part of the group and dashes away to see if they would consider it, prompting Kion to introduce himself and welcome them to the Pride Lands. Bunga approaches them first, hinting towards a place on the show, but he's told there are no openings. Kion then welcomes them, suggesting that they visit Pride Rock and perform for his mother and father. Uroho becomes a little nervous at his suggestion after learning that he's the son of the King, and informs them that they need to rest up for the next show. No sooner have they left, when they hear Ma Tembo calling for their help. When they reach her, she and several other animals are gathered near an empty patch of land. She and Mbeya explain how the tree had plenty of leaves and grass just that morning, and Thurston reiterates their words. Bunga also notices that someone has taken all of the bugs as well, leaving Ma Tembo to deduce that they have a food thief in the Pride Lands. Bunga is unable to see the big deal, until Ono explains that, with the dry season coming up, many animals need to eat more in order to survive it. The animals leave, and Kion asks Ono to get a better look at the tree. He explains that even the highest leaves have gone, so Bunga believes the culprit to be a giraffe. But he is quickly reminded that a giraffe couldn't flip the rock over. Bunga decides that it must have been an elephant. But when Beshte examines the grass, he finds that it has been completely eaten, leaving Bunga to suggest a zebra as the culprit. This offends Thurston from nearby, and Ono points out that some zebras are afraid of bugs, right in time for the zebra to panic and run from a caterpillar. After Bunga chomps down the bug, Kion suggests that it might be more than one animal, rather than just one. Suddenly, they hear a loud commotion. Ono checks, and states that it's just another baboon show. Bunga and Beshte are eager to watch it again, but Kion wishes to find out the culprit first. Hearing a lot of animals over there, Bunga tries to persuade Kion into investigating in case their culprit is there. Despite Ono's disinterest in the show, the leader believes it to be a good idea, and they start to make their way over. Still wary of what happened last time, Ono patrols from the air. The Lion Guard settle, with Bunga actually managing to perform a skit with them. With Uroho promising that Mwevi and Mwizi will return after a short rest. While he performs some magic tricks, Ono scours the skies, only to bump into the pair of absent baboons in a tree, stealing the fruit from it. Although unable to catch them, he does see them making their way back to Uroho, and Ono lands in front of Kion to inform him of his findings whilst the two baboons inform their leader about Ono. But before he can tell them, he is swept away by the baboons, who start throwing him around. Beshte and Bunga are too engaged to realize what is happening, until Ono finally manages to break free and tell his friends the news. Bunga is distraught by what he hears, and tries to make excuses for the baboons by asking where the food was. Kion asks Beshte to shake the tree and he does so, causing a large pile of food to fall to the ground. With their true intentions uncovered, the baboons start to run. The Lion Guard chase them across the Pride Lands, but are forced to stop when the baboons startle a herd of sable antelopes, causing two of them to fall into a river. While the Lion Guard rescue them, Ono notices the baboons running into the Outlands. Once the antelopes have been saved and Ono has relayed his findings, Kion announces that it's no longer their problem now that they have left the Pride Lands. Meanwhile, in the Outlands, Cheezi and Chungu joke about how hungry they are, when they hear a tune. Finding it catchy, tthey decide to investigate, leaving Mwevi and Mwizi time to enter their lair. Once inside, they search the premises for food, but turn up nothing. Noticing their arrival, Janja makes his presence known. After a small amount of banter the hyena chases the pair of baboons through his lair and back outside. Back in the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard discuss the baboons a little further, with Bunga forgetting why they were made at them in the first place. Fuli jogs his memory, but Ono dismisses them entirely. When Kion comments that Ono won't be seeing them again, the egret picks up something in the distance. He informs Kion that the baboon acrobats are being chased away by Janja, but Kion states that the Outlands are not their territory. But Ono points out that they wouldn't be in the Outlands in the first place if it wasn't for them. With Fuli begrudgingly agreeing, they move to the Outlands. Elsewhere in the Outlands, Uroho is trying to impress a few of the smaller Outlanders with his tricks, but to no avail. Cheezi and Chungu arrive, causing Uroho to become nervous. Nonetheless, he begins to entertain them with a joke, but Mwizi and Mwevi race past him with Janja in tow. The leader commands the two hyenas to grab Uroho while he grabs the other pair, but Uroho manages to distract them with a last joke before tilting a rock down and splashing the hyenas with mud. The hyenas chase after him, with Cheezi understanding the joke only after their chase begins. From above, Ono soon locates the baboons and guides the Lion Guard to them. Nearby, the three baboons use their acrobatic skills to dizzy the hyenas, and Uroho locates a cave for them to travel through. After entering it, they come to a dead end, and the hyenas seal them off. But the Lion Guard arrive, and despite Janja explaining how they were trying to steal from them, the Guard make quick work of the trio. Janja warns the baboons to stay away from his den and the three return home, with Chungu telling Uroho's joke to his leader on the way. The baboons are amazed that the Lion Guard came all the way to save them, and admit that they felt bad over what they had done, asking if they could make it up to them. Kion has an idea of how they can do just that, and soon, back in the Pride Lands, Uroho is handing out food to a queue of Pride Landers with the promise of a show as well. With even Fuli joining in on their antics, Kion asks Ono how he feels about the baboons now. After Uroho throws an insect to the egret, he decides they're okay, before being swept up by the baboons, who start throwing him around again. Appearances Characters Locations Groups Animals *Lions *Honey Badgers *Cheetahs *Hippopotamuses *Egrets *Baboons *Buffaloes *Caterpillars *Zebras *Hyraxes *Galagos *Sable Antelopes *Elephants *Hyenas *Giraffes *Rhinoceroses *Butterflies *Flies *Mice *Rainbow Agamas References Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Season Two Episodes